There are various devices known in the prior art for brushing teeth. Various motorized tooth brushes are known. For example, the known Sonic (trademarked) tooth brush moves up and down and thereby undesirably pushes plaque, bacteria, and waist into the gums of an individual. The known Oral B (trademarked) tooth brush does not cover enough area and therefore requires too much work to brush someone's teeth.